


Bespoke (January 20, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Formalwear, M/M, Shenanigans, Word of the Day Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Bespoke suits are still uncomfortable. Drabble.Word of the Day: Bespoke1: custom-made2: dealing in or producing custom-made articles





	Bespoke (January 20, 2018)

“Aren’t tailored clothes supposed to be more comfortable?”

 

“You’d think so, but they’re just meant to fit better,” Yaku plucked at his suit trousers.

 

“I’m itchy, Morisukeeeee,” Noya complained.

 

“All the better when you get to take all this off tonight,” Yaku grinned.

 

Noya started to reply, stopped, opened his mouth, closed it, and blushed. “Are you _flirting_ with me?”

 

“Depends. Would you flirt back, if I was?” Yaku winked, saucily.

 

Noya’s face went darker red, if possible. Yaku was almost worried about him fainting on him.

 

“…yes?”

 

“Well, then. Would you care to dance?”

**Author's Note:**

> Not super satisfied with this but... it's cute, so.


End file.
